


Out of Place

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville/Star Trek XI
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman is pulled to a time and place he doesn’t belong.  McCoy walks in on a private moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Place

McCoy hurried along the corridors of the Enterprise. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t been onboard when Superman had appeared on one of their transporter pads, seemingly out of nowhere, and reportedly, looking as startled as the transporter technician on duty.

It was hard to imagine Superman looking startled. All the live footage of the man, and he never seemed to react to events with anything other than the utmost calm. Of course, this wasn’t their Superman. Not exactly. Spock had said that he came from the year two thousand and...something.

Admittedly, McCoy had pretty much stopped paying attention when he’d heard the word Superman. Superman! McCoy might have a small, teensy really, case of hero-worship.

Who could blame him though. It was Superman! Superman - the man who had been the defender of Earth for over two hundred years before he declared himself unneeded. That the human race was more than capable of handling any threats that came their way, and that he was going to take time off from the rescue business and do some exploring.

McCoy still remembered the day that Superman waved good-bye. McCoy had only been ten at the time, but he’d watched the footage until no sensors in the solar system could pick the hero up anymore.

It had been one of the hardest days of McCoy’s childhood. He’d been devastated. Luckily, he hadn’t taken it out on his collection of memorabilia. It’s worth on the market plummeted after Superman was gone, but it’s intrinsic value couldn’t be measured.

Watching the holodocs of Superman and Clark Kent’s life, reading about the adventures of both his identities or his epic love for Lois Lane got McCoy through many of the bumpy patches in his adolescence.

More than once, after it was over, he’d wished that The Man of Titanium had been around to help with Nero. Jim and the rest had gone above and beyond what anyone could have expected, but the loss of Vulcan was still devastating.

Trying to shake off the sudden melancholy, McCoy activated the door controls without even thinking about it, and walked into the room where Superman was staying for the last several days while they figured out how to put him back where he belonged.

Looking up from his contemplation of the floor, McCoy froze at his first glimpse of Superman. He froze, not because it was the first time he’d ever seen him in person, or because being in his presence was so overwhelming. No, he froze because the man whose code name was ‘The Boyscout’ had his dick out of his pushed down uniform pants and was jerking off while looking at something McCoy couldn’t see.

A portion of McCoy’s mind - the part that was all doctor - looked at the situation very clinically, and noticed that there really were no discernible differences between humans and Kryptonians. Another portion - the part that was all fanboy over anything Superman - noticed that there was nothing about this being that wasn’t super. That portion of him was also disappointed that he wasn’t using super-speed to get off...or, maybe not so disappointed, because the show was definitely better at regular speed.

The rest of him was quietly freaking out. For one thing, it was such a private moment. for another, in spite of what McCoy knew about Superman/Clark Kent’s love of Lois Lane, McCoy had never really thought of him as someone with needs like everyone else.

And, what needs they were. So much so, that a being who could hear a pin drop from five hundred miles away, hadn’t even heard the door open or McCoy’s accelerated heartbeat.

As wrong as he knew it was, McCoy couldn’t drag his eyes away from the sight in front of him. Big hand wrapped around his cock, so turned on that his foreskin was pulled back to reveal a glistening head, thumb of his right hand swiping over the moisture on that head, while the other thumb caressed over an old fashioned photograph that a slight change in position had revealed, but which McCoy couldn’t quite see the subject of.

McCoy’s breathing increased, which surprised him, as he had never been a man to be interested in the male of any species. However, the exception to many of his rules had always been Superman, so he shouldn’t be surprised to find Superman was the exception to that one, too.

However, when Superman let out a small moan, and put the picture he was holding facedown over his heart, McCoy finally snapped out of it, and decided it was time to leave. The way Superman was holding that picture felt much more intimate than any of his actions, so far.

Still having a hard time tearing his eyes away, McCoy felt behind him for the door controls, and promptly knocked over a lamp. Whirling around, McCoy managed to take a hurried step to the door, before a big hand (the one calm brain cell McCoy had remaining was grateful to notice it was Superman’s left hand) wrapped around McCoy’s upper arm.

Before he could even blink, McCoy found himself shoved against a wall, feet dangling a foot from the floor. “Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in here?”

In spite of the situation, McCoy only felt a momentary fear. This was Superman, and he tried to inflict as little pain as possible on anyone, even criminals. Even now, Superman was holding McCoy up in such a way that there was little pain. “I’m sorry, Superman, for invading your privacy. My name is Dr. McCoy, and I was just so excited to meet--”

McCoy broke off his explanation as he really looked at Superman’s face for the first time, and saw the tracks trailing down his cheeks and the wetness on his thick lashes. “Tears? What’s wrong, Superman?”

Lowering McCoy slowly to the floor, Superman stepped back, and looked away. Seeing him so close, and in profile, McCoy could see how young he was. Not that their Superman had really aged, but when you saw him, you knew you were dealing with someone that had had a great deal of life experience.

Not so with this version. It hadn’t really sunk in until just now, that this version of Superman came from the dawn of his career as a superhero. In fact, McCoy was probably older than this Superman. Even the brash kid who was McCoy’s best friend and who that sat in the Captain’s chair of this ship had a few years on this Superman.

Putting his hand out, McCoy laid his hand on Superman’s back. “Please, let me help.”

The broad shoulders shrug under McCoy’s hand. “I’m not sure what you can do. You said you were a doctor, and your top scientists on board haven’t been able to find an answer.”

Still looking away, Superman stopped, and McCoy heard him take a deep shaky breath before continuing. “Mr. Spock came by earlier, and told me that there is something in the data that is screwing up their calculations, but they can’t pinpoint the exact problem. And, the longer I’m here, the harder it will be to get me back.”

Feeling the inadequacy of the response, but not knowing what else to do, McCoy patted Superman on the back. “As much as I hate to admit it, Spock really does know what he’s doing, and he’s one of the smartest minds in the Federation. I’m sure he’s just being his usual cautious self. He’ll have the answer before you know it.”

Finally, Superman turned to look at him, and McCoy was struck anew at how young he was, how little he’d learned to hide of his emotions. And wasn’t that odd to be thinking - he’d always thought that Superman was just calm and in control all the time. He’d never considered that it might be a facade, at least occasionally. “I appreciate that you’re trying to help, Doctor. It’s just frustrating, that with all my abilities, there is nothing I can do. No way I can get back to...”

Trailing off, Superman held the same picture as earlier, and looked down at it with a sad smile on his face. Knowing that he’d already invading this man’s privacy more than was excusable, McCoy didn’t try to get a look. “I know you miss her, son, but you have to believe that you’ll see her again, soon.”

“Her?”

McCoy nodded at the picture in Superman’s hand. “Lois Lane.”

“Lois? My annoying partner at The Daily Planet Lois? Chloe’s aggravating cousin Lois? That Lois? Good lord, I’m not missing her! I’m missing my husband, Lex Luthor.”

When Superman turned his picture around, McCoy could only stare at it dumbly for what felt like several minutes. He couldn’t coordinate his brain and his eyes, at first, but when he finally did, he saw the face on it for the first time. It was a face he knew very well from the history holos, but a view of it that was also completely new. A smiling, relaxed, happy Lex Luthor. The likes of which had never been seen in this universe.

At that thought, McCoy snapped out of the shock Superman’s unexpected revelation had sent him into. “Don’t worry at all, Superman. I know now that you’ll be home to your h-husband before you know it. As soon as I talk to Spock, we’ll get the calculations glitch all straightened out.”

Slapping Superman on the back, McCoy hurried out, rubbing the sting out of his hand as he went. Obviously, this Superman was from a different universe, just like Spock’s older self.

Just wait until he told the green-blooded hobgoblin that he’d figured out the problem Spock had been having. McCoy couldn’t wait to see the expression on his face.


End file.
